Tori Goes Big Time
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: When Tori goes to the Palmwoods to record a demo for 5 months, she gets into life as a celebrity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N First FF so I'm just going to let you read the story plzzz REVIEW

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT(:

Tori POV

I walked into school to see the whole gang was standing by my locker

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully

"Ooh somebody seems happy" said Andre'

"Yeah, and it's making me sick" said Jade

"Well, everyone knows how I signed up for the Rocque Records contest thingy right"

Everyone said a collection of yeahs in unison

"Well my parents got a phone call this morning, and I WON!"

Everyone cheered for me while Jade said her signature ,whatwever with a roll of her eyes

"The only thing is, I'm leaving to go the Palmwoods for 5 months"

"Are you still going to go to be at Hollywood Arts" asked Cat with hopefulness in her voice

"Sadly Cat, no… I'm going to be going to the school at the Palmwoods"

Everyone had there awes and no until Jade said,

"Now here is something to be happy about"

Everyone had a look of disbelief on the face after she said that….

"Well yeah, a goodbye party…" I said starting to cry

" Ahw", Cat said as she came to hug me, then Andre' came in then Robbie and Rex, then Beck and then surprisingly Jade came too. After we pulled apart Beck asked,

"So, when do you leave?"

"After lunch…"

"Okay well, we'll make the best of of it" Andre' said

*The Warning Bell Rings*

"Okay off to Sikowitz…"

"OFF TO SIKOWITZ" everyone says and we laugh and run off to class.

Kendall POV

"Dogs," called Gustavo, "get in the studio before Tori gets here"

"Wait!" yelled James, "Tori as in Tori Vega?"

"Uhmm yeah" said Kelly, "she's coming today to record a demo, she won the contest."

"Where is she staying" asked a hopeful Carlos

"At the Palmwoods acroos the hall from you, but I don't want you DOGS MESSING WITH HER!"

"But come on Gustavo we haven't seen her in 10 years!" I said

See when we were seven, we all were the best of friends but she came and moved to sunny California with her crazy sister, Trina.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Pretty please" said Logan giving him the puppy dog eyes and everyone followed until…

"FREIGHT TRAIN" and Freight Train came into the room to drag us into the studio

"Now let's start with this song , now one two three four"

Throw it up, woo hoo!

You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map (yeah)  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy, but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap (yea)  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

[Beat break]

It's on tonight  
It's on tonight  
It's on. . . tonight

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah  
Woo hoo!( Windows Down: BTR)

"That was amazing" said a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay so here's Chapter 2 so….

Disclaimer: I OWN NADA or NOTHING

Beck POV

The gang and I just got back from our "road trip" and even though we only went 30 minutes from school, it was the longest trip ever….

*Cue Flashback*

"Hey guys" said Cat

Everyone responded with various yes and things

"What if we take a road trip"

"To?" asked Jade

"The Palmwoods" Cat said like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Cat," Tori said

"Whatty?"

"We can't take a road trip to the Palmwoods" said Robbie

"Well why not?"  
"One we're in school" I said

"Two we can't just get up and go" said Jade

"Or can we…." Cat said

*End Flashback*

So that's why I'm sitting here in my RV alone with the biggest migrane

*Someone knocks on his door*

"Ughh…COMING" I yell in response to the person knocking

And when I open the door, Im surprised by the sight….

Tori POV

So after we took our "road trip" to drop me off at the Palmwoods, we had an emotional goodbye. I even think I saw Jade shed a few tears. But either way I had to come and besides it's only a 30-45 minute drive with LA traffic. I just feel sorry for Andre', Beck, and Jade when they come back with Robbie, Rex, Trina, and Cat.

*Flashback*

"The next person that sings another stupid song, will get my scissors shoved up their butt! ", said Jade

*End Flashback*

That got everyone to quiet down until Cat had a " One Time My Brother" story. I think that was the weirdest one yet. Either way after I got finished unpacking, I saw a card from Kelly and Gustavo welcoming me and telling me to come to the studio with the address on it. Once I got to the studio, I heard someone recording so I went in and saw Big Time Rush. So when they were done I said,

"That was amazing"

Everyone looked up and ran to hug me until some big dude came and picked them up.

"Are you Tori?" Gustavo asked me.

"Yes I'm Tori, I hope I'm not late or interrupting,"

"Oh no, we just got done so let's go talk about your song."

"Okay"

"DOGS, Palmwoods NOW! " Gustavo yelled " You can see Tori later"

They all said okay and left…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay….so here is the third chapter of this story, I am also working on another story just for Victorious but I want you also to PM me or in a review tell me ideas for stories plzz and thank you. I'm also working on an OC story, so just look out for that.**

**Big Shoutout to Ms AvanJogia for reviewing and faving….on to the story.**

Jade POV

After we dropped off Vega I started to feel this empty feeling. Ever since the day she came to Hollywood Arts I've been nothing but mean to her but now she's gone and I feel sort of…bad. Her and Cat are my best friends and I have NO CLUE what to do without them. Yeah, yeah I know what about before she came, but know since she has come EVERYTHING has changed. So after sitting in my bed for a while, I walked over to Beck's RV to talk to him. I guess I looked bad because he jumped back and looked confused for a minute.

"Jade?" said Beck

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Why are you-"

"I miss Tori"

"You," he said pointing to me, "miss Tori, Tori Vega?"

"No, Tori Avocado" I said with a ton of sarcasm

"But, you were always mean to her."

"I know, I guess that how I showed I cared"

"Jade, it's okay, we all miss Tori, and besides we're going to visit her in two weeks"

"Yeah, you're right." I said trying to pull myself together

"Do you want me to call the rest of the gang to go Nozu's?"

"Yeah ,why not?"

James POV

I don't know if it was because Tori was here or what but Kendall is acting strange. Usually he talks back to Gustavo but today he barley said anything and just left when Gustavo told us to leave. I think it's because when we were little him and Tori had this chemistry with each other. He really took it hard when she left.

*Flashback*

"Tori, do you have to go?" asked a seven year old Carlos on the verge of tears

"Ahww Carlos," the seven year old Tori said as she pulled Carlos into a hug, "it's all going to be okay, we can still be best friends"

"I going to miss you Tori" a seven year old James said trying to be strong

Truth is all of them were about to break down

"Me too James" Tori said while she half-smiled and hugged me

"Don't forget about me" said Logan

"Of course not!" she said **trying** to sound happy , "where's Kendall?"

"He's not coming…" I said

"Oh okay " sad Tori as she tried not to cry

Out of all of the guys, Tori was closer to Kendall and by the look on her face it was like a stab to her heart that he didn't even show up. As she got into the car we all waved by to her as she set off into her new life.

*End Flashback*

"Hey" Kendall said as if nothing were wrong

"Hey?" I said

"Yeah, hey" said Kendall

"What's wrong with you?"

And he turned around to me and said

"Nothing at all" he lied

"Does this have to anything to do with Tori?"

He thought about it for a second and said,

" I love her"

And I felt my jaw drop open…..

Tori POV

After my meeting with Gustavo, we discussed that I come back in tomorrow with the guys, or the dogs(his words, **NOT **mine), to record a song. We decided that I should try to write a song so now I'm sitting by the pool with my lyric book with only one verse.

Call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

Then I see Carlos and Logan running up to me

"Carlos,Logan" I screamed and hugged both of them

"Hey Tori" they both say

"We missed you" Carlos tells me

" Ahw, I missed you too, but now I'm here for 5 months, at the least, so we have to make the best of it…have you seen James and Kendall?" I say

"Uhmm, not since in the studio…which is werid." Logan said

"Oh okay" I say but I was sort of upset because I missed both of them so much espically Kendall since I left and he didn't even say goodbye…

"Yeah, so how was Hollywood?" asked Carlos

"It was awesome, I went to a performing arts school with Trina before I left but it's whatever." I say

"Oh okay"

Then we hear a scream which Carlos and Logan says belongs to James so we run up to see them…..

**A/N: OK so I wrote three chapters today because I didn't like where I left off with the other two but I believe this is it for today and remember to keep a lookout for my other stories and REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW((((:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm glad everyone is liking the story, now last chapter I forgot the Disclaimer…so if I forget it ever again….just remember I own NOTHING all rights to the shows. **

**Disclaimer(x2): I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR THE SHOWS! JUST THE PLOT=)**

Cat POV

After we came back from our adventure, which was to-tos (means totally) of fun, Beck and Jade dropped me off but I didn't want to be alone so Andre', Robbie and his puppet Rex, who doesn't like being called a puppet, came to stay with me. So while we were in the middle of our retro party games we all get text from Beck that says….

**TO: ANDRE', KIT-CAT, ROB, REX**

**FROM: BECK**

**Meet me and Jade at Nozu's in 20.**

So we all hop into my bright pink punch buggy and drive to Nozu's. When we get there we see Beck and Jade talking and laughing. When we walk over Beck and Jade greet us and we sit down and get ready to order.

"Hi, welcome to Nozu's , my name is Karia and just tell me what you want to eat but do you have payments?" Karia asked

We all nodded our heads and ordered four plates of California Spring rolls.

"So, why did you want us to meet here?" asked Andre'

"Well, we miss Tori and we know you do so-"said Jade

"We want to go visit her and stay for a few days….do you want to go?" Beck finished

Everyone said yes as our food came and we dogged in…in six days we're going to see Tori!

Tori POV

After we all ran up stairs to see what was wrong with James, we found out our rooms were across from each other. Once we walked in we saw Kendall and James staring at us with shocked expressions. I tried to talk but Logan beat me to it.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked

"Kendall loves-"James started but didn't finish seeing as Kendall tackled him.

When we ran to pick James up, I decided to leave and finish writing my song while they work out their issues.

"Okay, uhmm I'm going to go see you guys later" I said and waved bye.

On my way to the elevator, someone came and ran behind me and hugged me, and I didn't have to turn to see who it was. Kendall, the person that I missed the most for 10 years. The person that let me leave without saying goodbye. I broke away quickly and he looked at me strangly.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused

"10 years ago, I left and you didn't come to say goodbye, and for 10 years I've wondered why?"

"I couldn't say goodbye to you" he said

"Well you didn't say hi either" I say slightly getting upset

"Tor-Tor, I'm sorry"

*Elevator opens*

"I'm sorry but…. I can't deal with this negative energy right now" I say on the verge of tears

"Ok," he says slightly disappointed hugging me "can we talk later?"

"Sure" I say forcing a smile and getting on the elevator and cry me eyes out.

Kendall POV

I feel so bad… I never knew I hurt her this much. I couldn't tell her goodbye because I knew I try to make her stay so instead , I sat in my bed and felt glumpy all day. James, Carlos and Logan tried to make me feel better, if only I knew better. When I opened the door I hit someone with it. I open it wider and see the guys behind.

"Where you eavesdropping?" I ask them even though I already know the answer.

"No" Logan said

"Maybe" James said

"Yes" Carlos said

"I'm a terrible person" I say then flop down on the couch

"No you're not, your just-" Logan starts to say but James finishes with

"IN LOVE" he said in a singy-song voice I hate at this moment.

"With who?" asked a curious Carlos asked James with an expecting Logan.

"Tori,DUH!" James said as the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should tell her" said Logan

"NO" I shout, "she practically hates me."

"She's just upset" said James trying to reason

"Still no" I say being stubborn

"Fine " they say as the head for the door

"Where are you going?" I ask

" To tell Tori" Carlos says as they slam the door, by the time I open it they are already on the elevator.

Andre' POV

After we leave Nozu's, I get a call from Tori

When I answer, she's sobbing.

"Hey Tor, what's wrong? I asked concern filled in my voice

"EVERYTHING" she says obviously upset

"Okay, tell Andre' everything." I say and after she's done and I calm her down we hang up and I send out a mass text.

**TO: LIL' RED, ROB, REX, JADE, BECK**

**FROM: ANDRE'**

**PACK UP YOUR BAGS FOR A FOUR DAY TRIP TO THE PALMWOODS….WE'RE GOING IN THE MORNING **

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm updating tomorrow or not considering it's a holiday so but I am updating again today. **_**SHOUTOUT TO THE ANONMUYS REVIEWER, Spygirl01, storylover6199, and mazeygrace18. And if still wasn't clear James screamed because Kendall told him he loves Tori. THERE WILL BE KORI(**__**K**__**ENDALL/T**__**ORI**__**)IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS….REMEMBER **__** I OWN NOTHING**__**=)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, as promised here is the second chapter of today and again I most likely won't be updating tomorrow….**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own….just the plot **

Logan POV

While eavesdropping we could tell Tori were upset so, as Kendall and Tori's friends, we found it was time for a little match making. Me and Carlos checked the park, the studio, and the pool. While James checked the dance studio, the lobby and her room. After 20 minutes of searching we get a text from James saying….

**TO: LOGAN, CARLOS**

**FROM: JAMES**

**FOUND TOR IN THE DANCE STUDIO, COME QUICK…..**

Once we got there we got there we saw Tori crying herself to sleep on James's shoulder.

Robbie POV

Once we got Andre' text

**TO: LIL' RED, ROB, REX, JADE, BECK**

**FROM: ANDRE'**

**PACK UP YOUR BAGS FOR A FOUR DAY TRIP TO THE PALMWOODS….WE'RE GOING IN THE MORNING **

I didn't know if I should be worried or not so I went on the video chat and everyone was on talking to Andre'.

"So why are we going in the morning" asked Jade

"Not that we're not glad we're going, just…why" Beck asked

"I got a call from Tor," Andre' started

"And…." Jade asked

"And, she was pretty upset, she was crying so I thought we're taking a trip anyway, why not go now when she needs us." Stated Andre'

"That's a pretty good idea, OOH that reminds me of that one time my brother went to a juvenile correctional facility to meet his lady friend." Cat said and started giggling hysterically

"OKAY, so…pack tonight and meet at Andre's house tomorrow?" I asked

Everyone nodded yes and logged off

James POV

When I found Tori, she looked so…fragile. I felt really sorry for her and when I tried to talk to her she just cried harder. But once I let her lay on my shoulder, she fell asleep instantly and then I just waited for Carlos and Logan to come. When they came I'm almost sure they had the same reaction as me. We've never seen Tori so broken. Besides Kendall, she was the strongest person in the group when we we're kids.

"What happened to her?" Carlos asked

"I don't know, when I came in she was in the corner crying her eyes out-"

"Scientifically, you can't cry-" Logan started

"Well we don't care about scientifically!" I said

Then her phone started to ring and a red head popped on her screen.

Cat POV

After I heard about what happened to Tori, me and Mr. Longneck decided to call her and cheer her up. When the phone answered I heard a male's voice though.

"Hello?" asked the voice

"Hiiii, this is Cat, is Tori around" I asked

"Oh, Hi Cat, I'm James and sorry Tori's sleeping." James said

"Oh, ok well tell her that me, Mr. Longneck, Beck, Andre', Jade, Robbie, and Rex are coming tomorrow for a surprise visit but don't tell anyone I told her okay BYE!" I said, the figured out I just told the secret….

Tori POV

When I woke up I had a major headache and I was laying on somebody's shoulder. When I looked up and I was laying on James shoulder and Carlos and Logan were behind him.

"Hey sleeping beauty" James said

"Hey," I said "Where am I?"

"You're in the dance studio in the Palmwoods…. Are you okay?" Loagn answered

"uhmm….not really I have a major headache" I answered honestly

"Well let's go to your room and get you some aspirin" James said while picking me up

"It's okay, I can walk" I try to say but head is throbbing so I stop being stubborn and let him take me to my room. But, as we were about to get on the elevator, we see a confused Kendall….

Kendall POV

After the guys left the room to go tell Tori the secret, I tried to follow them but they already jumped on the elevator. So I walked around trying to find them or even Tori but once I got off the elevator, I saw James carrying Tori on the elevator.

"What's going on here?" I asked trying to stay calm

"Oh nothing, she has a headache so I was taking her to her room." James explained

"Oh well let me-" I started but Tori cut me off

" No, I'm fine with James" she says quickly

"Uhmm, Tor I have to go somewhere right quick so can Kendall take you instead?" he asked

And she just nodded her head. So once we got upstairs, I found out that she lives right across the hall from us. Once we got in I lay her on the couch and I decide that I need to talk to her.

"uhmm Tori?" I say

"Hmm" she says

"I'm sorry for everything, the truth is that I lov-"

"Kendall, it's okay, you're my best friend so if you love somebody it's cool. I'm just glad you're happy"

"Okay" I say a little hurt and drop the conversation. Then there's a knock on the door and when I open it see a group of teens standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I decided that you DO get a chapter today! Happy 4****th**** of July **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot=)**

Kendall POV

After we had an awkward moment of silence, a bubbly red head pushed past and ran into the room and yelled,

"TORIIIIIIIII!"

"OMG, CAT!" Tori said with a change in her mood

Then an emo looking girl, a chilled back guy, an awkward dude with a puppet and a guy with some dreads came into the room too.

"OMG, what are you guys doing here?" Tori asked

"Visiting our favorite muchcha" the boy with dreads said

"Ahww, you guys are soooo sweet!" Tori said then she remembered I was in the room and started to introduce us.

"Kendall meet the gang, that's Cat," she said pointing to the redhead"that's Robbie and Rex," she said pointing to the guy with the puppet," this is Jade" she said talking about the emo girl that was hugging her," and that's Beck and Andre'" she said talking about the laid back guy and the guy with the dreads.

"OH MY GOSH!" Cat said, "You're from BTR!" she said

"Yeah," I said starting feel awkward "Ok, Tor, I'm going to see where James, Logan, and Carlos went, see you later?" I ask

"Yeah, sure" she says sounding uncertain

And I walk across the hall to my room and lay down on the couch.

Andre' POV

When we got into the hotel a guy named James walked up to us.

"Hey Cat" he said

"Hey" she said

"Okay, Tor and Kendall are in her room H2, okay." He said

Cat giggled and said "KK!" and skipped along towards the elevator. Once we got in I said,

"Cat?"

"Whatty?"

"How did that guy know we were here to see Tori?" Jade asked

"Oh! I called Tori and he said she was sleep, so I told him we were on our way to visit her, I guess he saw my picture on her phone." Cat said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cat," Beck started

"Whatty?" she asked confused

"No one was supposed to know we were visiting Tori, especially not Tori." Beck finished

"Oh, well when I called she was sleeping."

"Oh ok" Robbie said trying to drop it.

When we got off we went to the room he said and knocked on the door. When it opened Kendall was standing there and Tori were on the couch. After an uncomfortable silence, Cat ran past him and went to Tori and soon everyone followed. Then Tori introduced us and he left. Right, know me and Tori are trying to finish this song she needs for tomorrow.

Call you up when I know he's at home,  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/v/victoria_justice/best_friends_ ]  
I kinda think that I might be his type  
Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean  
If you weren't related

[Chorus]  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother(**A/N: Don't own song)**

So once we were done I started talking to her about Kendall

"So, are you okay now with Kendall?" I ask

"I was always okay with him, it's just that I'm mad at him because when we were seven I left to come to Cali and he didn't come to say goodbye and when I came he didn't say hi or even look at me. When we little, James, Logan, and Carlos use to make fun of us saying that we would get married and stuff but it's like, we are not the same person."

"I know how you feel"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" she says get upset all over again "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK!"

That's when I figure out what's wrong with her…..she loves him.

Carlos POV

I felt bad for Tori so when I was on my way to my room I heard her yelling at somebody about Kendall. And that's when I heard it, she loves him back. At first, I was going to go into her room but Kendall pulled me into the room.

"Hey dude" I say

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"I need help with Tori"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because she's talking to you and I think her other friends hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"Yes they do"

"I'll ask them" and I raced out of the room to go to hers. When I knocked on the door a girl with hair like the color of red-velvet cupcakes answered with a purple giraffe.

"Hiiii" she said

"Hey, are your friends in here?" I ask

"Yeah, let me get them. Come on in!" she said and ran into the apartment to get them and when she came out all of her friends came with her and Tori.

"Hey Carlos" Tori said

"Hey Tor! I have a question for your friends."

"Okay…" she says

"Do you hate Kendall?"

I got a bunch of NOs and why would we, but Tori didn't say anything.

"Okay, that's it see you in the studio in the morning."

"Okay byeeeee!" Tori said faking happiness

When I got back to the room I went to my room and collapsed on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

*NEXT MORNING*

Tori POV

I woke up early to head over to Rocque Records and when I went downstairs I saw the guys on their way out the door until James turned around and signed for me to come over. When I came I saw Kendall tense up and said I would question him on it later.

"Hey Tor" James said and side hugged me

Then Logan and Carlos did the same thing

"Do you and you're friends want to go to the pool later?"

"Sure, why not." I say trying to sound nonchalant

"Okay and you can meet Jo, Lucy, Camille, and the Jennifers." Carlos said

"The Jennifers?" I asked

"Yeah, they're three girls all named Jennifer." Logan explained

"Oh….now I get it" I said and laughed

And by the time we were done talking, we made it to Rocque Records. As soon as they got into the studio…

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled " I don't need you today you can go home…you to Tori."

We all said ok and whirled around and made our way back to the Palmwoods for a day by the pool…..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's time for another chapter! I know, I know. Okay I just want to say thank you for reading and for the feedback **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Tori POV

When I came into the room, I saw Beck and Jade sitting on the couch watching TV and cuddling. While Andre', Cat, and Robbie were playing a guessing game.

"Hey guys!" I say

Hey they say in unison

"Do you guys want to go the pool?" I ask trying to sound casual

"Sure" Jade says

So after 20 minutes of getting ready and checking ourselves out in the mirror, we head down to the pool. Almost immediately, James spots me a calls me over. So me and the gang go over and he introduces us then Jo, Camille, the Jennifers, and Lucy then everyone else runs into the pool…except me. So Kendall comes over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, what wrong?" he asks with concern filling his voice.

"It's nothing" I say trying but failing at sounding nonchalant.

"Come on."

"Kendall, I'm fine" I say

"If you don't come, I'll grab you and toss you into the pool." He says playfulness but seriousness in his voice

"You wouldn't dare." I say while laughing

"Watch me" he says while picking me up.

While I'm playfully punching his back and laughing all the way there. Once we get to the section, he called over Carlos, James, Logan, Beck, and Andre'.

"Kendall, let me down!" I say while laughing

"Okay, get ready guys-"

I ask "Ready for what?" but he ignores me

"One, two, THREE!" he says and throws me into the pool while the guys catch me.

When I get back up, I say

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" while laughing

All at once the guys say "RUN" as I get out the pool to chase him into the lobby. Then all of a sudden he stops and I fall on top of him and he kisses me….and I kiss back.

Jade POV

When me and Beck go into the lobby to see where Kendall and Tori are we see them on the floor kissing. At first, I'm shocked so me and Beck clear our throats and they pull away really quickly and I ask

"So, are you guys together now?"

They look at each other and Tori says

"Yes"

"Well, let's go spread the news!" I say excited they are finally together. We've been here, what half a day and I can already tell they liked each other. Once they got up, we all raced back to jump into the pool. Oddly, it was a tie between both of them and they went over by the gang to join the water fight and we soon followed. Everything was fine until…

"Hey, what happened between you two?" James asked pointing to Kendall and Tori

"We're together now." Kendall said smiling

And the pool was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Of course until Cat came out with,

"Did you know that unicorns find Kola Bears as a threat?" she said randomly and everyone gave her confused glances before Carlos said,

"That's what I said!" he said smiling.

And everyone started laughing and Andre' said

"Well, I'm glad you guys are together." And everyone nodded their head in agreement

"Yeah , if you're happy… we're happy" Jo said and we all had a big group hug in the middle of the pool.

Tori POV

I'm glad everyone is happy about our relationship, I hope it stays this way!

"Hey guys" I say

Everyone responds with yes

"Let's go to an amusement park!"

Everyone said yes and we jump out of the pool and get ready. I put on a white cami ruffled shirt with grey skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. Cat puts on a hot pink flower top with brown short shorts. Jade buts on a short black strapless dress. We do each other's makeup and get on elevator to go downstairs. While on the elevator I get a call from Trina saying how much she enjoys London and how she'll visit me as soon as she gets back. Once we get downstairs everyone is waiting on us and we get in a limo going to the Peir.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My story is up! This one is for Victorious so check it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! **

Cat POV

OMG! I can't believe we get to spend the rest of the day at the Pier! One time, my brother went to the Pier and he did some inappropriate things and got an arrested. Now, he can't go anywhere near roller coasters. Anyway, I can't wait to get on the Ferris wheel with Carlos! Ooh, then after we're going to go eat a ton of corndogs and go to the house of mirrors and so much more!

"Hey. Earth to Cat!" Tori said to me while gently shaking me

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are we?"

"At the Pier. Come on everybody already left!" she said excitingly. So we got out the limo and ran up to our friends once we got there we split into groups of four.

Carlos/Cat/Camille/Logan

Kendall/Tori/Beck/Jade

James/Lucy/Jo/Andre'

Robbie/the Jennifers

Once my group got together we decided to go the games where you can win prizes first. I wonder where everyone else decided to go?

Jade POV

Even though Tori is not my favorite person ( of course that would be Beck), I still rather be in a group with her than any of these other morons. So we went over to a roller coaster first and I sat by Beck and Tori sat by Kendall. I have to admit, they are pretty cute together( and if you tell anyone I said that, I will cause you pain for a VERY looooong time). After, the ride we decided to go to the Ferris wheel and we all had to share one but, they just kissed the whole time so we didn't have to hear Tori's annoying perky voice until…

"Hey guys, after this do you want to go to the food court?" she asked

"You want to eat something else, I thought you were having fun eating Kendall's face." I say sarcastically

"Ahww, how cute!" she says

"How cute!" I say in my imitation of her voice

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" she says, "Guys, do I talk anything like that?"

Both of the guys said yes in unison and she pouted, while I smiled because I knew I won. But she seemed to forget all about it, seeing as her and Kendall resumed kissing until I threatened with my scissors. You've gotta love my scissors.

Andre' POV

Everyone says celebrities are conceited and all but James, Lucy, and Jo are pretty cool. Me and Jo sit by each other for most of the rides seeing as James and Lucy sit by each other but I don't mind, she's really cool to talk to. We've talked about a variety of things like, music, her show, all of the couples, HA, and the Palmwoods. We've even exchanged numbers. I think I'll be speaking to her a little bit more.

Tori POV

Today was such an amazing day! It honestly felt like a fairytale. Ooh, I have an idea for a song, I'll have to talk to Andre' about music for it. I've seen all of my friends and they seem to be having fun. So that is awesome with me! I'm having fun with my friends AND my boyfriend! This couldn't be any better!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone you are amazing. This chapter was pre-written so I'm not able to say thanks directly but I still want you to know you're appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned Victorious/BTR, but I don't okay all rights to Scott Fellows and Dan Schneider and Taylor Swift**

Tori POV

So we went to the Pier two days ago and Kendall won be three big bears! Isn't he the best boyfriend in the world? The gang left yesterday, so it's kind of quiet the guys went to the pool and I said that I'd stay and work on my song. I actually think it's going pretty well, here's what I have so far.

Time slows down  
whenever you're around

but can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

I think it's pretty good so I'm going to take a break and go down and see what the guys are doing. But when I go down, I see the blonde Jennifer and Kendall on a wall kissing. And the sad part about it is that, he's kissing back. So before he sees me, I run up to my room, shut the door and cry my eyes out.

Jo POV

Me and the girls minus Tori were sitting by the pool talking and laughing when the blonde jennifer says,

"I don't like that new girl."

"Who Tori?" Camille asks

"Yeah."

"Why?" I ask

"She's going to take the spotlight away from us." She says referring to her group

"No she's not, she's really sweet and sensitive. Me, her Camille, and Lucy had tacos with her the other day. She's is really down to earth."

"Well, I don't care," she snaps "and I have the perfect plan to get rid of her." And she stands up and walks over to the guys as they come in and grabs Kendall and takes him back inside

"What's going on?" I ask them acting like nothing just happened

"Nothing much, do you want to go want to go for a swim?" James asks and we all cheer in unison. As we jump into the pool I see Tori walk off of the elevator to see Kendall and Jennifer kissing. Just as she turns around I grab Lucy and Camille and we go check on her ignoring Kendall on the way up. When we get there we hear her crying so we knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" she screams

"Tori, it's us" I say in a calm tone and she immediately opens the door and lets us in and we sit there comforting her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you like this, another pw chapter any questions or request for the story, review or pm me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kendall POV

Tori, Tori, Tori. She is the only thing I can think about! I really, really like her, a lot and I like to see her happy. I can't believe I made her so sad, I feel really terrible about that but when I bring it up she says don't worry about it.

When me and the guys were about to go the pool, the blonde Jennifer came up to me and said she needed to talk to me. So she asked me about me about the tour and when our next album came out, then out of nowhere, she pushs me against the wall and starts kissing me. I don't know why but I felt like I was kissing Tori so, I kissed her back. Then Lucy, Camille, and Jo walked past us shaking their head getting on the elevator and I saw her smirk at them and she let me go and walked away. After that whole encounter, I went to the pool and hung out with the guys and acted like it didn't happen. About 20 minutes later, the girls including Tori came down and started sitting down on the sits( I guess working on my tan) and when I tried to call Tori over she ignored me and it went like that for the rest of the day. So when I went to her room later, she didn't open the door. That's when I knew something was seriously wrong and I would figure it out later.

Tori POV

After the girls came to comfort me , when decided to go the pool where I gave him the silent treatment. For, the rest of the day I had one of the girls by me so that helped me. I just want to know why he did it and why he kissed her back. I really don't know but all I know is that after these 5 months I spending her for the demo and to go on tour, I'm going back home and I'm not turning back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just to let you know, most chapters WILL be pre-written. So just wanted to let you know **

**Disclaimer: I you know who the rights belong to**

Kendall POV

I walk into our apartment and I see Logan sitting on the couch texting someone, I'm guessing Camille.

"Hey "I say

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" he asks

"Nothing much, do you know why you Tori is avoiding me?"

"Uhmm… no, I didn't know she was avoiding you. What did you do now?"

"NOTHING, just…."

"Just….."

"Jennifer kissed me."

"Ok."

"And I kissed back."

"Oh, uhmm, where was Tori during this?"

"She was in her room, working on her song."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if she did see you? I mean what if she came down, saw you, went upstairs, then came down and you didn't notice?"

"I really don't know but she won't talk to me."

"I'll get her. Give me two minutes."

"Okay…"

*2 minutes later*

"LOGAN, LET ME GO!" Tori screamed

"Ow! You bit me!" Logan screamed

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" she barked

"Alright, listen to him okay"

"Fine." She says as he leaves the room

"Hey." I say

"Can you tell me what you want?" she said obviously annoyed

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Who?"

"Jennifer."

"She came up to me and we we're talking and she kissed me."

"But, I saw you kiss her back."

"What do you mean you saw?"

"I was coming off the elevator to hang out by the pool with you but I saw you two kissing so I got back on and the girls came to talk to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We need to take a break."

"Tor-"

"It's for the best." She says and walks out of the room.

Tori POV

I feel so sad. I didn't want to break up with him but it seems like it's for the best. Right now it doesn't matter because I'm about to hang out with the girls in Jo's room so, I need to clear my head. Once, I make it to Jo's room, I'm the first one there so we just talk about her show. It's really cool hanging out with Jo, we've really become like best friends. Then the Camille and Lucy come and we do nails, hair, take crazy pictures and decide that tomorrow that we're going to the mall to flirt with boys. I can't wait.

*Next Day*

We get up and get dressed and get ready for a day at the mall. Once we get there it's so amazing and big. We go to 10 different shops and spend only like 20 dollars in each because we flirt with the sale's person. Then, at the food court eating and laughing then the paparazzi come to take pictures of us and we let them snap some and we leave. And when we go in the hotel, Kendall is kissing Jennifer, AGAIN.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you! And this might be a little short **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kendall POV

After the talk with Tori yesterday, I decided to hang with the guy today. But when we went downstairs and I saw Jennifer so I went to talk to her about the kiss and it was going fine until Tori came in and she kissed me, RIGHT IN FRONT OF TORI! I tried to pull away but she didn't let go until Tori walked over and slapped me and walked upstairs with Jo, Camille, and Lucy behind her. I felt so bad because I constantly keep hurting her. So I run upstairs to go to her room but, she's not there so I try Jo's room and she 's not there. Then Camille's and she's not there but when I go to Lucy's she's there and I can hear her crying. Then I hear her say,

"I'M GOING BACK TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS!"

"Come on Tori, please stay." Jo tries to plead but she refuses and says she's going to talk to Gustavo in the morning about it and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Ok, this is a pre-written chapter, so I can't say thanks directly but thank you for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Big Time Rush or any song.**

Camille POV

I feel so sorry for Tori, she is so heartbroken! And now, she's talking about going back home. None of us want her to leave so where tonight all of (everyone minus Tori) are going downstairs to throw a big celebration for her. I hope she really does love it!

"Hey, can you put that drink over there?" I ask Jo; see I'm more like the coordinator.

"Ok, no problem." Jo says and takes it up. After we finish with the finishing touches, I run upstairs to get Tori while everybody is hiding. When I go to get her, she doesn't suspect anything so when we go downstairs and everybody jumps out and yells surprise, I can tell she is truly shocked.

Tori POV

After I told the girls I was going back home, they insisted that we have a girl's night out so when I was done putting on my lip gloss, Camille was knocking on the door and we left to "go meet with Lucy and Jo". But, when I went down I was surprised we everybody came out and yelled,

"SURPRISEEEE "

"O.M.G. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" I scream and hug Camille, Lucy, and Jo "What is all of this for?"

"For you to stay!" Lucy says happily

"Come on please…." Jo continued

"We're going to miss you so much." Camille finishes

"Fine but, all three of you are coming on stage with me and singing two songs with me." I say cheerfully

"If it gets you to stay" Jo says and we all walk on stage.

"Hey everybody! ," I say into the microphone, " Okay, me and three of my other awesome friends are going to sing two songs with me!" I say and the crowd goes wild while I'm laughing into the microphone. "Okay here is our first song."

Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night**(A/N:G.N.O. by Miley Cyrus)**

*Insane cheering*

"Okay, did you like it?" I ask smiling at their positive response." This next one, is one that I've written." And I get more cheering.

I'll be inescapable, unshakable, incapable  
You won't get rid of me, rid of me.  
I'm gonna get to you and wear wear wear you down,  
All of your defenses gonna tear tear them down,  
All other reasons why this won't won't work you'll find they don't don't work no more.  
If you dreaming, I'll sneak in,  
Lock your door and, I'll creep in,  
When you're waking, when you're sleeping,  
I will be there

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable  
you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah  
You think you can keep me out,  
I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable,

I'll be in an escapable.  
I'll knock your walls down, there will be cave cave caving in,  
Give you a taste, you'll be crave crave craving in  
And you'll be wanting me around 'roung 'round,  
I've got no doubt doubt doubt about it,  
If you are hiding, I'll find you,  
You can run but why try to, like a shadow behind you,  
I will be there.

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable  
You won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah

You think you can keep me out,  
I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable,  
I'll be in an escapable.  
I'll be the shadow man is always surround you,  
I'll be the air that's gonna always surround you  
Guess what I am saying what it really comes down to, is I'll be there,  
Oh yeah  
And you can think, go on and think you're gonna stop it,  
But every dream, your gonna dream, I'm gonna haunt it.  
I am staying on it, making a promise,  
Yeah

I'll be inescapable like a song in your head  
Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable  
you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah  
You think you can keep me out,  
I'll be all you think about, must bare with me unbreakable,  
I'll be in an escapable.**(A/N:Inescapable by Jessica Mauboy)**

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Someone yells into a microphone, all of us look to the side to see the blonde Jennifer talking now, "Why are you lying to this girl telling her she can sing? You all know I'm much better." She says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You know Jennifer," I say getting into her face "you, are SO on!" I say while the music starts to play.

(Tori)

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real  
(Jennifer)  
My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"  
(Tori)  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real  
(Jennifer)  
Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own  
(Both)  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way(Tori)  
Baby I was born this way(Jennifer)  
(Jennifer)  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not  
(Tori)  
And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees  
(Both)  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
(Make him express yourself)  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Born-born-bo-bo-born this way  
Ooooh-ooooh  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY)  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
(Respect yourself)  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

I was born this way hey  
(Don't go for second best baby)  
I was born this way hey  
I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey  
HEY, I was born this way hey  
Express yourself  
Hey hey hey hey...

By the end of the song, everyone was cheering for me and Jennifer walked off the stage furious. After that, me and the girls decided to go dance. While we we're dancing, James came and took Lucy and Logan did the same thing with Camille so me and Jo started dancing by ourselves until to guys came over and asked us to dance.

Kendall POV

After I heard Tori say she was going home, I decided that I needed to do something where she was going to stay. After Camille told all of us to get ready for the party, I decided that I'm going to sing Paralyzed with the help of the guys, I hope this works. When it's almost time for us to go on, I see Tori dancing with Dak and I immediately feel jealous rush through me, now this song HAS to work. Then, I hear Camille announcing us,

"Please welcome my good friends, and my boyfriend, Big Time Rush!" she says and everyone starts clapping and yelling, including Tori.

"Hey guys, we're BTR!" James says and everyone starts cheering some more.

"Okay, this song is for someone really special to me." I say looking staright at Tori and smiling and she smiles back.

You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now, I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_ ]  
I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time  
Woah  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

When we finish the song, I see Tori crying tears but she's still smiling and she comes over to me and we kiss and we're finally back together and for the first time in forever, I can't wait to go to the studio tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been working on other stories and I have so many things going on, it's a lot to handle but, I'm managing. I have to tell you that this story will be ending shortly and that I'll be updating this story, once maybe twice a week. Either way, here is another chapter!**

**P.S.- There is a bit of a time lapse but, I will try to inform you of the important things that happened during the missing time period….ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT have ANY rights to EITHER shows**

*Two Months Later*

Tori POV:

Dear Diary,

A lot has happened in the last two months, let's recap, shall we.

After Kendall and I got back together, I went to the studio to record three singles(which are all on the Billboard Charts). And then, I recorded a music video, and the gang starred in it. Then, Kendall and I made our relationship public(and did that not upset some fan girls). And what are we doing now, now I am on this HUGE tour bus with the guys, or "the Dogs" as Gustavo calls them, on our way to Santa Monica for their nationwide tour and my debut concert(I am their opening act and I am sooo pu-

"Guess who?" Someone asked me while covering my eyes

"Uhmm, James?" I asked acting oblivious to the fact that it was Kendall (Hollywood Arts helped me A LOT with my acting skills)

"Nope, guess again."

"Oh! Then it's Logan!" I said acting overly excited

"One more guess…."

"Okay, that only leaves Carlos!"

"Seriously…" he asked sounding upset, "I would have thought that my own girlfriend would have known my voice."

"Kendall, you know I was playing." I said hitting him playfully "You know I'm an actress."

"Sure." he said pouting, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just writing…"

"Writing…."

"Yeah"

"About me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I said acting nonchalant

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." He said

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Hmm…" I asked

"Okay, you just woke up the….TICKLE MONSTER!"he said and started tickling me

"Oh my gosh! Kendall stop!" I screamed playfully in between laughs

"Ok…I'll stop if you kiss me…"

"Fine!" I yelled while laughing and we kissed for like five seconds before,

"DOG AND CAT! NO PDA!" Gustavo yelled from the front of the bus

"Fine." We both mumbled

"Hey, do you want to go see what the guys are up to?" I asked him and he nodded his approval and we walked to the back of the bus and we saw them playing football

"Hey guys." I say and they all reply back hey and started playing again.

"Can I play?" I ask and they all say sure so, we start playing for 5 minutes until,

"DOGS AND CAT, WE'RE HERE!" Gustavo screamed back to us just as we pulled up into the hotel parking lot. Once we got into the hotel and Gustavo and Kelly get the rooms set up, they set the ground rules.

"Okay now, Tori you have your own room," Kelly explains while I do a happy dance, "and the guys will share a room." She finished with a chorus of groans from the guys

"How come Tori gets her own room?" James whines

"Because Tori is a girl, she can't share a room with you dogs!" Gustavo yells and I see all of the guys besides Kendall flinch.

"Okay, lights out by midnight and everyone must sleep in their room, alright."Kelly tells us and we all respond in our own yes-s and we go up to our rooms. After I'm done putting up my bags, I feel extra sleepy , I drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have some bad news…. This is going to be the last chapter of the story. I'm going to upload an epilogue and you can tell me if you want a sequel but it might be a little while before I upload that… I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews and for following and favoriting, which honestly meant the world to me! After your done reading the story, try reading some of my other ones…alright, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time…NO RIGHTS!**

Tori POV:

"Tori." A distant voice called my name and I rolled over," Tori come on rise and shine my little princess," the voice said again, louder this time earning a groan from me," Tor, it's time for breakfast." The said for the last time in a sing song voice and then they hit me with a pillow.

"OWW!" I looked up to see Kendall standing over me with a pillow in his head smirking, "Why?"I ask him shaking my head

"Kelly and Gustavo told one of us to wake you up, but James is still scared from that time you threw a glass at his head, Carlos was afraid you were going to yell at him, and Logan…is just scared so I was the only option left." He says and he kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a morning person." I say as I shrug and get out of my bed, "Wait, how did you get in my room anyways?"

"Kelly gave me a room key to open your door, anyways… get up and get dressed we have last minute rehearsals today!"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble as I walk to my bathroom, "I'll see you in 10 minutes downstairs."

*10 minutes later*

"Good morning everybody!" I say quite cheerfully as I walk off of the elevator to see everyone doing different things in the lobby.

"Hey, what's got you so cheery this morning?" James asks as he comes over to hug me

"Just ready for rehearsals 'ya know, there is no need to be all grumpy with the crew." I say and he chuckles at that

"Okay, DOGS AND CAT, ON THE BUS NOW!" Gustavo yells and I swear it shakes the hotel

(X)

"Make up?"

"Check!"

"Microphone?"

"Double Check! "

"Fabulous wardrobe and hair?"

"Triple Check!" I say for the last time to my stylist, Stella.

"Okay girl, you're ready to rock!" she tells me and she engulfs me into a hug.

"Tori, five minutes to stage, five minutes to stage." Jack or Gary, called for me.

"Ok!" I shout back and I wave to Stella and I go to my spot so I can walk in and I hear the music starting,

(Cher Lloyd – Want U Back)

"Haha, did you guys like my new song?" I ask the crowd after I finished my last pose and they start screaming wildly so I take that as a yes, and I go to my next song,

(Miranda Cosgrove – Shakespeare)

(Jessie J- Domino)

"Okay, for my next song, I need your help. I have these special guest performers but they will only come out if you scream so loud that it breaks our screaming meter over there," I tell the audience like we rehearsed and I point to the meter, "Do you think you could this is for me, please with a cherry on top!" I ask fake begging and I wait a few times until they finally break it and…

"Okay, great job, you did it! Now come on out…. My friends from my old school Hollywood Arts and Big Time RUSH!" I scream and everybody comes out from backstage and we finish our script,

"Ok, we're going to sing a song." James says

"What kind of song?" Cat asks innocently

"Our favorite song…." Logan says and he looks at Andre'

"It's a song called…"

"Shut Up And Dance!" Jade says as she smiles and the music starts

(Tori)

It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,  
And I just want it to stop,  
(BTR)

Cause aren't we here for the music.

(Jade)  
And if you dare,  
Just get up out of your chair,  
Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,

(BTR)  
We've gotta move it or you lose it.  
(Cat(Jade and Tori)  
All I wanna know (know)  
Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break (break)

(Andre' and Beck)  
Why we wasting time (time)  
We never can rewind (wind).

(Robbie and Rex)  
All I'm really trying to say is  
(Everybody)  
Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.  
Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
(Jade, Cat, and Tori)  
We're here for the night  
And we can do what we like  
So don't you put up a fight  
Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy  
What would you do  
When I get up next to you  
You like the way that I move,  
I'm not your girl but I could be  
(BTR(JCT in())  
All I wanna know (know)  
Is when we're letting go  
So we can get this record to break (break)  
Why we wasting time (time)  
We never can rewind (wind).  
All I'm really trying to say is

(Everybody)

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.

Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance, dance, dance  
Shut up and dance...

(Tori and Cat)

'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,  
You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,

(Jade and Andre')  
Quit the talk  
Let it rock,  
If you know what I mean,

(Everybody)  
Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,  
Shut up and dance are you in or not?  
You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,  
Well, shut up and dance if you're into me

Cause I can't wait no more  
To get on the floor,  
Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance _[x3]_ yeah,  
Shut up and dance _[x3]_ yeah,  
Put up your hands _[x3]_ yeah,  
Shut up and dance _[x3]_ yeah,

Shut up and dance!

"Alright, well I hope you enjoyed our performance but sadly, it's time for us to go and for BTR to perform so BYE!" I scream as I walk off of the stage.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for everything and remember read my other stories and to look out for the sequel sometime today or tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: No BTR or Victorious rights for me!**

5 years later….

"- And the winner for best female recording artist is… Tori Vega!" the award person for the PMA's calls Tori's name and she walks onto the stage. 5 years ago, Tori never saw herself at the PMA's accepting an award for anything really. As far as she was concerned, she had no talent at all. Therefore she couldn't go to Hollywood Arts, and graduate at the top of her class, or to go on tour with Big Time Rush or have a tour of her own following that.

So what happened to her friends from HA? Well, her long time frenemy, Jade West, became Jade Oliver after she got married to Beck Oliver and they have 3 kids, two twin girls and and a little boy(who is Tori's godson by the way) and Jade became a playwright and Beck works on various films, including the hit horror movie, _The Scissoring: Part 3_. Andre' came to visit Tori at the Palmwoods one day and he played some music for Gustavo and he became an intern to him. Now he helps record, write and produce all of Tori's songs and is happily married to a woman named Carrie with a little girl. Robbie dropped Rex for a while until he got his own show on the Comedy Network and now works with various puppets and is married with to another ventriloquist named Abigail. Her little pristine friend Cat had a few dates with Carlos and now they are engaged to be married sometime in the fall, and Cat also caught a record deal with Rocque Records and her and Tori have worked on some songs together for both of their albums. Lastly, Trina found that her true passion was for fashion and she moved to New York to pursue her dreams, she has gotten over her crush on Beck and is married to a man named Keith that actually loves her and she has two kids, one girl and one boy.

Big Time Rush has basically the same story. They are still a band, surprisingly but still are living their own lives. We already know what happened to Carlos but James and Lucy married sometime this year and are living happily with one child, Lucy is a songwriter. Logan and Camille married sort of young, like after Tori's tour, and have 3 kids also, all triplets boys. Jo is dating Dak Zevon for like 11 months, and they are both still acting.

Kendall and Tori are a whole different story. Three years after Tori's _Make It Shine_ _Tour_, Kendall put a ring in a fortune cookie and asked her to marry him in front of all of their friends. It was a small, but elegant ceremony with all of their friends and close family members. After that they became _'Hollywood's Power Couple' _and the paparazzi followed them non-stop for a whole year until Beck and Jade, or as all of the tabloids call them _Bade_, came right on top again after they had their final child. Tori and Kendall have been keeping a secret though… and everyone is going to find out tonight.

"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe I won this award, I would like to thank my long time friend Andre' Harris and also Gustavo Rock for writing my songs. I really would loveeee to thank my FANS! I can't do what I do without you and also God. Thank you to everyone! I would like to address a very important issue. Lately the paparazzi has been asking if I'm pregnant and if not then when am I going to? Well, everybody get your phones out so you can put this on _Youtube _because this is going to be the first official announcement EVER!" she says and later that night, every maganzine or tabloid out there knows that…

_**The Hollywood Power Couple, Tori Vega(Worldwide Popstar and Actress) and Kendall Knight(Big Time Rush) is back…with a baby girl on the way!**_

(X)

Well that is a wrap for the _Tori Goes Big Time_ and I hope you really enjoyed this. I have been writing more, so I believe that my writing has improved but you have to look at my _Pretty Little Liars: Victorious Style_ story to see that. Alright, until next time!


End file.
